The present disclosure is directed to a liquid barrier system structured to automatically deploy in high water conditions, so as to prevent water from entering a structure through an accessway, and to automatically retract when the high water condition subsides. The system is structured to be installed in conjunction with a new structure, or an existing structure may be retrofitted to incorporate the inventive system.